dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Keyblade Wielders and Friends Weapons
By far, the most unique designs, powers, and statistics of weapons have to go to that of the Kingdom Hearts Series. But the most powerful of them are the keyblades. There are a lot of weapons in Kingdom Hearts, and characters who use them. Donald As the Disney Kingdoms official Magician, Donald is the team's spell caster. But a true Kingdom hearts fan knows that Donald cant cast some of his most useful spells without his trusty staffs. In-game, donald can more or less use some of the exact same spells that Sora or Aqua can use but mostly uses four of them the most: Donald Fire, Donald Blizzard, Donald Thunder and Cure. Mages Staff- Donalds go-too default staff. It is a curved wood type staff with a wizards hat at its top. A staff that heightens magic power. Shooting Star- A staff that heightens magic power. Also fairly good for physical attacks. A stick with a star on top. Meteor Strike- The most powerful staff. Sometimes deals critical blows. Donalds Limit Attacks Fantasia- Donald attacks an enemy with blasts of magical energy, knocking them into the air. The finishing move is Comet Rain, where Donald slams his staff downwards and calls forth a ring of energy around him, damaging many enemies. While the Limit attack is active, Donald follows Sora around in a bubble of magical energy. Flare Force- Donald calls forth a series of rockets that seek out targets. The finishing move is Megaduck Flare, and Donald calls forth a barrage of rockets to attack many enemies. While the Limit attack is active, Sora carries Donald with him. Goofy In Kingdom Hearts, Goofy is the Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. However, unlike most Knights of other Universes, Goofy is a slightly different kind of Knight. One that focuses more on defense and less on offense. Knight’s Shield- Goofy’s main shield that he wields, which bares the emblem of the Disney Castle on it. A standard-issue knight's shield. Golem Shield- A large shield best suited for defense. Also an effective assault weapon. Herc’s Shield- A shield with enormous power sealed within. Made for attacking Goofy’s Limit Attacks Whirli-Goof- Goofy and Sora spin around to damage enemies. The damage escalates to Whirli-Goofra, then the finisher, Whirli-Goofga, which allows them to roll around like a wheel. Knocksmash- Goofy throws his shield in the air and Sora hits it with his Keyblade, like a baseball bat, towards enemies nearby several times. Eventually, Duo Raid allows them to throw their weapons towards enemies at the same time, similar to the Strike Raid ability. The finisher, Cosmo Boost launches Goofy like a rocket, heavily damaging all enemies he hits. The Keyblades In the Universe of Kingdom Hearts, which is Universe #10, there is a weapon that is unique only to it and that is the powerful Keyblade. Weapons in the shape of things that possess incredible power. Only a select few can use them. And If another tried to wield them, it would only vanish to return to their true owner. There are quite a number of Keyblade wielders, dead and alive, or mostly unconscious. Sora You know him, you love him. Hes the most famed and loved character in the whole dang series. He is one of the most well known wielders due to saving the worlds from the Heartless as well as Organization XIII. He wields the Keyblade in a fashion of a two handed style with a crouch. Hes very well rounded and can perform Physical and Magic attacks, balancing the styles of both Ven and Aqua, and can perform Limit attacks with almost any of his friends. Kingdom Key- The key chain attached draws out the Keyblade's true form and power. The Keyblades true and basic form. Jungle King- A keyblade given to Sora as a gift from Tarzan for sealing Deep Jungle. Has a long reach, but seldom deals critical blows. Lady Luck- A keyblade Sora got from Alice after reuniting with her in Hollow Bastion. Significantly enhances magic and summon power. Also inflicts good physical damage. Olympia- A keyblade obtained after saving the Coliseum from Cerberus. A powerful weapon that is difficult to deflect. Capable of inflicting mighty critical blows. Three Wishes- A keyblade given to Sora from Aladdin after saving and sealing Agrabah. A powerful weapon that is difficult to deflect. Pumpkinhead- A keyblade given by Jack Skellington after saving and sealing Halloween Town. Has a long reach and the ability to deal a string of critical blows. Crabclaw- A keyblade given by Ariel after sealing Atlantica. Enhances magic and summon power. Also deals good physical damage. Wishing Star- A keyblade given by Geppetto after saving him and Pinocchio from Monstro. Has a short reach, but always finishes up a combo attack with a powerful critical blow. Fairy Harp- A keyblade given by Peter Pan after saving Neverland. Enhances magic and summon power. Sometimes deals powerful critical blows. Divine Rose- A keyblade given by Belle after reuniting with the Beast. A powerful weapon that is difficult to deflect. Capable of dealing a string of critical blows. Oathkeeper- A keyblade that is a symbol of Sora’s friendship with Kairi. Enhances magic and summon power. Capable of dealing a string of critical blows. Oblivion- A keyblade symbolizing Sora’s friendship with Riku. Possesses colossal power. Bond of Flame- A keyblade symbolizing Sora’s bond to Axel/Lea. Enhances magic to increase damage dealt by fire-based attacks. Two Become One- A keyblade acquired after Sora rejoined with Roxas. A weapon of great strength and magic that has a special effect. Sora’s Limit Attack Trinity- After being activated, Sora, Donald, and Goofy can each execute a special move, although no damage will be done until the finishing move is performed. Sora slashes enemies rapidly using the Keyblade, Donald uses Ultima to heavily damage all enemies nearby, and Goofy uses Major Drive to shoot Drive Orbs at enemies. Each of these special techniques can only be performed once during the Limit. The finishing move is Combo, in which the three put their weapons together and create a field of magical energy that heavily damages all enemies while sweeping them into the air. Riku Riku is a rare case of a Keyblade Wielder, albeit that he came to wield a keyblade after coming back from the brink of Darkness. For awhile, after Ansem released Rikus Dark Power, Riku was struggling between being controlled by it or expunging it completely. But after awhile in chain of memories, he chose to accept it. And now, as he always says, walks a road to Dawn, meaning he now walks a path where the light shines anew. Rikus Combat Stance is a one handed style with his blade above his head and an arm out as if taunting the enemy. Way to the Dawn- This creepy and unusual blade may not look the part, but looks can be deceiving, as it is a keyblade itself. With its curved blade, hilt with one bat wing and one angel wing, youd think that it was some other style of weapon. But in Reality, Way to the Dawn is most certainly, and always will be...his way. Boasts superior Strength and Magic. Riku’s Limit Attack Session- The Limit begins by having Sora and Riku initiate a series of combos, then execute a series of quick jabbing attacks together. Afterwards, Last Saber launches a series of jabs again, and Dark Cannon launches a series of fireballs. After either of these abilities is used enough times, Master Hearts is used, and Sora and Riku swing their Keyblades to unleash a series of long-range slashes. Then, XIII Blades can be used to summon a series of energy swords to swing around them, and Master Hearts can also be used again. Finally, All's End is used, in which Sora and Riku throw their Keyblades into the air. The two weapons fire beams of light and dark energy at each other, drawing all enemies towards them and doing heavy damage in a flash of light. The Limit ends with Sora and Riku catching their Keyblades and knocking fists together. Mickey They Dont call him the King for a reason. Disneys esteemed mascot can weild the Keyblade too. The initial Game play does not allow any actual gameplay of Mickey directly, unless you somehow faint during certain battles in Kingdom Hearts II or in mission mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. But though he might be small, he’s no stranger to wielding a keyblade. Starseeker- A weapon that makes it easier to stay on enemies during aerial combos. Kingdom Key D- The King's Keyblade. The dark side of the Kingdom Key. Eraqus’s Disciples Unlike Sora and Riku, who focuses on direct teamwork, Ven, Terra and Aqua play a bit differently. In Birth By Sleep, the three friends were thrown into the middle of a large plan not knowing of what was truly unfolding before the worlds themselves. In combat, they used D-Links, or Dimension Links, as well as Shotlocks and Command Styles that assisted them greatly in combat against the threat that was the Unversed. Terra Out of all three, Terra is the most Physical. When you play him, you are the enforcer, the muscle. Through his story, you dont use magic. No seriously, he doesnt. Instead his story is focused on redemption and trying to find Master Xehanort as well as Ven. In combat, Terra can be a total brusier if you know how to use him right. His stance is a normal swordsman stance with just one hand wielding it as he smashes away. Earthshaker- Terra’s Keyblade. A fitting name for the Physical attacker. What it lacks in reach it makes up for with a slight boost in Strength. Ends of the Earth- An evolved version of the Earthshaker. A well-balanced Keyblade that provides an extra boost to all your stats. Terra’s Special Moves D-Links Ventus- Focuses on Aerial Attacks. Aqua- Focuses on Magical Attacks. Maleficent- Fire and Sleep Attacks. Cinderella- Fairy Magic Attacks. Zack- High Damage Attacks. Experiment 626/Stitch- Thunder Attacks. Peter Pan- Jumping Attacks. Pete/Captain Dark- Status effects-causing attacks. Shotlocks Dark Volley- Launch dark projectiles at targets. Has a high lock-on count. Sonic Shadow- Become one with the shadows and rush targets repeatedly, blinding the enemies you hit. Ultima Cannon- Terra's ultimate Shotlock. Transform your Keyblade into an enormous weapon that causes massive explosions with every blast. Extra attacks: Perform a well-timed button press to cause the bullets to explode after impact. Command Styles Critical Impact- An exclusive powerful Command Style for Terra that utilizes slow, but heavy hits to their maximum. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. The finisher of this Command Style is Terra jumping in the air, charging energy and slamming his Keyblade into the ground. The impact creates a huge shockwave. Rock Breaker- Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Mine-based (including Brutal Blast) or Edge commands. A powerful and long-ranged Command Style that works best on the ground. The finisher of this Command Style is basically Terra summoning three large earth crystals from the ground and sending them to damage enemies. Dark Impulse- A Command Style in which Terra summons the power of darkness to attack enemies. A versatile Command Style that hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks, but also exhibits long-range projectile attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Dark and Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Terra hiding in his shadow, appearing under his enemy and performing an uppercut with a dark claw. Blade Charge- Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire, Blizzard or Strike commands. In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a large, glowing sword. The finisher consists of Terra or Aqua spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, and then smashing it into the ground. Ventus Ventus, or as he mostly wants anyone who meets him to call him, Ven, is basically Sora’s pre-incarnation. Same Lines, same hair, similar personality. Ven’s story is based around going after Terra to help him, and trying to defeat his dark twin, Vanitas. Ven is the Aerial Specialist of the three. Even though he never was qualified for the Mark Of Mastery, his gameplay was catered to speed and Agility, and an ample use of wind. Ven’s Combat Stance is a crouched position with a Backhanded sword behind his back, allowing for a quick recovery. Wayward Wind- Ven’s main keyblade. What it lacks in reach it makes up for with a slight boost in Strength. Frolic Flame- A keyblade Ven acquired when he met Lea. A well-balanced Keyblade that provides an extra boost to all of your stats. Lost Memory- A Keyblade with long reach that makes it easier to land critical hits, and deals higher damage when you do. D-Links Terra- Rushing Attacks Aqua- Magical Attacks Snow White- Uniques moves from the seven dwarves. Cinderella- Fairy Magic Attacks Mickey- Healing and light attacks Zack- High Damage Attacks. Experiment 626/Stitch- Thunder attacks Peter Pan- Jumping Attacks. Pete/Captain Justice- Status effects-causing attacks. Donald- Magical Attacks. Goofy- Charging Attacks Vanitas- Dark based attacks. Shotlocks Pulse Bomb- Launch energy blasts from the tip of your Keyblade and bombard targets with a series of small explosions. Has a high lock-on count. Multi Vortex- Ventus's ultimate Shotlock. Rapidly swing the Keyblade and harness the wind to launch shockwaves at targets with every stroke. Dark Cannon- During the last stage of the final battle between Ventus and Vanitas, Vanitas uses a Shotlock called "Dark Cannon", in which Vanitas fires a beam of blue energy, augmented by a rotating triangle of blue crystals. Through his D-Link with Vanitas, Ventus gains a gold-colored version of the same Shotlock, named "Dark Link," which he uses to combat Vanitas's Dark Cannon. Command Styles Fever Pitch- Ven's personal Command Style that puts a large emphasis on overwhelming enemies with wide-ranged, speed-based combos. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with physical-based commands. The finisher of this Command Style consists of a long combo ending with five beams of light. Cyclone- A powerful Command Style that attacks surrounding enemies with spin attacks. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Raid, or Aero-based commands. The finisher consists of Ventus spinning around and hitting enemies, like a cyclone. Wingblade- A Command Style designed to combat multiple enemies from all directions with a wingspan of phantom swords. The finisher consists of Ventus jumping in the air with his blades pointed downward; Ventus lands and causes a flash of light that damages nearby enemies. Bears a resemblance to Riku and Sora's "Session" limit. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Edge-type commands, Reprisal commands, or Magnet-based commands. Sky Climber- A Command Style that gives Aqua and Ven a great midair advantage, it allows them to ride their Keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Dash commands (ex.Sliding Dash, Sonic Blade) or Zero Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua or Ven mounting their Keyblades like skateboards and hitting multiple enemies before heading skyward then crashing back down and finally, spinning on themselves, causing a small tornado. Aqua Aqua is the most skilled out of the three and the only of them to attain the rank of a Keyblade Master. While she’s not the best at physical attacks, she makes up for it with her skills as a mage. She knows many spells and can utilize an infinite number of them. She wields her keyblade with the point pointed at the ground as if holding a wand of some sort. In her story, its all about finding answers to her own questions. Rainfell- Aqua’s first keyblade. What it lacks in reach it makes up for with a balanced boost to Strength and Magic Stormfall- An evolved form of Aqua’s keyblade. A well-balanced Keyblade that provides an extra boost to all your stats. Destiny’s Embrace- A keyblade acquired by Aqua after she met Kairi in Radiant Garden. A Keyblade that makes it easier to land critical hits. Brightcrest- A keyblade she gained after protecting the worlds and shattering the X-blade. A Keyblade with long reach that provides an outstanding boost in Magic. It also makes it easier to land critical hits, and deals higher damage when you do. Master’s Defender- Eraqus’s Keyblade that Aqua took after Eraqus was slain by Xehanort. D-Links Terra- Rushing Attacks Ven- Aerial Attacks. Donald- Magical Attacks. Goofy- Charging Attacks. Mickey- Healing and Light Attacks. Snow White- Moves from the seven dwarves. Cinderella- Fairy Magic Attacks Zack- High Damage attacks. Experiment 626/Stitch- Thunder Attacks. Peter Pan- Jumping Attacks. Pete/Captain Justice- Status effects-causing attacks. Shotlocks Bubble Blaster- Launch bubbles at targets. Prism Rain- Launch a salvo of rainbow-colored orbs. Lightbloom- Aqua's ultimate Shotlock. Perform a series of graceful spins as you fire blasts of light in all directions. Command Styles Spell Weaver- Aqua's exclusive Command Style; it utilizes the power of light to levitate her Keyblade, swiftly attacking enemies while enhancing her magic capabilities as well. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with a variety of multiple magic-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua performing a magical spin attack that can be controlled with the analog stick. Firestorm- A ranged and versatile Command Style that focuses the Keyblade to erupt in flames while attacking. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Fire-based commands. The finisher consists of the user jumping in the air, charging energy, and hurling a fireball that erupts into multiple pillars of flame. Diamond Dust- An ice-based Command Style that seems to specialize in crowd-control and dealing with multiple enemies, named after the common attack of the Blizzard-based summon Shiva from the Final Fantasy series and the Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. It's activated by filling the Command Gauge with Ice-based commands. The finisher consists of the user summoning a surrounding ice formation that shatters after a certain time and damages enemies. Thunderbolt- A swift Command Style that unleashes powerful lightning upon attacks. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Thunder-based commands. The finisher consists of the user summoning a ball of light over his or her Keyblade then thrusting his or her Keyblade into it, causing multiple lightning bolts to come out of the energy ball, and raining down on enemies. Ghost Drive- A high speed Command Style, it allows Aqua to attack enemies at high speeds while using after-image illusions and tricky movements to her advantage. Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Thunder and Magnet-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua circling a certain area before creating an explosion. Blade Charge- Activated by filling the Style Gauge with Fire, Blizzard or Strike commands. In this Command Style, the Keyblade resembles a large, glowing sword. The finisher consists of Terra or Aqua spinning the blade to hit surrounding enemies, and then smashing it into the ground. Sky Climber- A Command Style that gives Aqua and Ven a great midair advantage, it allows them to ride their Keyblade around to attack foes from above at high speed. Activated by filling the Command Gauge with Dash commands (ex.Sliding Dash, Sonic Blade) or Zero Gravity-based commands. The finisher consists of Aqua or Ven mounting their Keyblades like skateboards and hitting multiple enemies before heading skyward then crashing back down and finally, spinning on themselves, causing a small tornado. Category:Weapons